This invention relates to a fabric, in particular a fabric which has improved characteristics in terms of moisture transfer.
One of the main problems connected with a fabric which is worn under conditions where a high degree of moisture in the form of perspiration is likely to be produced is that unless perspiration is removed from the surface of the body, the wearer can suffer considerable discomfort.
It is known that this problem can be solved by a fabric knitted from polyamide 66 yarn and cotton such that the polyamide forms one surface and the cotton the other. In use, the polyamide lies adjacent the moisture source, the moisture being wicked away from the source and into the cotton from which it evaporates.
This solution is satisfactory where evaporation can take place freely. However, there is still a problem when the fabric is not in contact with atmosphere, for example where the fabric is used as an inner lining in footwear where even if the outer layer can breath, ie has a degree of porosity to vapour, rapid evaporation is not possible and discomfort may be caused if moisture is produced faster than it can evaporate.
It is an object of this invention to provide a fabric which allows removal of moisture from the surface which is adjacent the moisture source and which is capable of "storing" the moisture remote from said surface whilst the fabric is in "use" ie whilst a shoe is being worn and which will, when the fabric is not in "use" ie when the shoe is removed, allow evaporation of the moisture through the surface normally adjacent the moisture source so that the fabric can dry rapidly.